1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus and is suitably applied to, for example, an electrophotographic printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been an image formation apparatus that prints an image, for example, in a way that: a toner image is generated by an exposure device and then is carried by a traveling intermediate transfer belt, while a sheet serving as a medium is conveyed by a conveyer section including rollers and the like; and then the toner image is transferred from the intermediate transfer belt onto the sheet, and finally is fixed to the sheet with application of heat and pressure to the sheet.
When printing the image on the sheet, the image formation apparatus needs to transfer the toner image onto the sheet with the position of the sheet and the position of the toner image carried on the intermediate transfer belt aligned with each other and the traveling speed of the sheet and the traveling speed of the intermediate transfer belt equalized to each other.
To this end, there has been proposed an image formation apparatus including an image sensor that detects the traveling speed of the intermediate transfer belt and the position of the toner image, and a sheet sensor that detects the traveling speed and the position of the sheet. On the basis of the detection results of the sensors, the image formation apparatus adjusts the conveyance speed of the sheet and aligns the position of the sheet with the position of the toner image (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-277038 (FIGS. 6 and 7)).